Hunting for Revenge
by iamnemesis
Summary: Annabeth sees Nico kissing Percy and runs off with a heavy heart with tears blurring her vision, she runs into Thalia. To Thalia's surprise Annabeth makes a decision that changes both her and Percy's life forever, mostly because she is out for revenge.
1. Betrayal

**Hey guys and dolls, This isn't your average story about the hunt because this time Artemis sticks to the rules of her own hunt.**

**-iamnemesis**

Percy's pov

I trudged towards the beach my coat tightly wrapped around me. Nico had asked me to meet him there after curfew. I have no idea why. I reached the sand dunes and jogged down I took in my surrondings feeling the strength of the sea filling me up. sliding to a stop I stood in front of him noticing how tense he looked. I started with a hey and asked him " what's up?" as casually as I could wanting to know why he wanted me here in the dead of night . "P-pe-percy" Nico started "there's something I need to tell you." I looked at him in confusion whilst Nico poured out everything to me, his feelings, his emotions, everything. I stared at him in shock. But before he could run off I grabbed his wrist despite what he says about human contact. I pulled him back and he stared into my eyes and before I could react his lips were against mine I attempted to pull back but he made sure I stayed in place that is until a voice came out from the sand dunes " Percy?" Annabeth said her voice full of hurt and disbelief.

"ANNABETH!" I called out but she had already run off.

Annabeth's pov

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy call out but the damage had already been done. my mother was right, he is just like Poseidon, a man with no respect for himself or anyone around him. With tears blurring my vision I literally ran into Thailia muttering a quick sorry I ran off again needing no sympathy. Thailia obviously ran after me and caught up to me and that was point where I told her everything. Her eyes blazed with anger and muttered " this is why I swore off boys..." then the idea came to me.

"Take me to Artemis" I told her and I watched her eyes widen in disbelief as she realized I wanted to take the vow, the vow to join the hunt...

**Hey guys so what did you think of that first chapter please review because it helps alot and if you have any suggestions for where this story can go PM me !**

**-iamnemesis**


	2. The Pledge

**Hey guys and dolls! first of all I would like to give a shout out to Mac2000 for reviewing and telling me I should update or you wouldn't be seeing this chapter! and I forgot to say that I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus... but that's pretty obvious isn't it!**

**-iamnemesis**

_previously on Hunting for Revenge:_

_"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy call out but the damage had already been done. My mother was right, he is just like Poseidon, a man with no respect for himself or anyone around him. With tears blurring my vision I literally ran into Thalia muttering a quick sorry I ran off again needing no sympathy. Thalia obviously ran after me and caught up to me and that was point where I told her everything. Her eyes blazed with anger and muttered " this is why I swore off boys..." then the idea came to me._

_"Take me to Artemis" I told her and I watched her eyes widen in disbelief as she realized I wanted to take the vow, the vow to join the hunt..._

Thalias pov

I tried to convince Annabeth to stop and give Percy a chance to explain but she would not defer. I simply nodded and beckoned her to follow me as I started running north. We ran for what seemed like hours in a almost deafening silence and we finally reached our destination. I dragged Annabeth towards where Artemis was staying. I pushed back the flap to the tent and ushered Annabeth in. I pointed to where she should sit down but she shook her head and remained standing as a sign of respect for Lady Artemis. I cleared my throat and spoke " milady?" I called out and thankfully I heard some rustling near the back of the tent and Lady Artemis stepped out.

" ah, Annabeth Chase I knew you would come back someday..."

" you knew?" Annabeth said cautiously

" Yes, yes I knew... You had the spirit of a true hunter when you held up the sky all those years ago..." Artemis explained

"I am here to join the hunt Lady Artemis" Annabeth stated with a little bit of doubt dancing in her eyes

" and why is that my dear girl? Artemis asked, already knowing the answer... betrayal.

Then Annabeth explained everything, the kiss, the thoughts that had ran through her mind, the weight that had pressed down on her as she witnessed it. Artemis listened with a heavy heart although she had heard lots of stories of betrayal before nothing could compare with the emotion Annabeth had put into this.

When Annabeth had finished Artemis said " Very well, Take the pledge."

" Ok Annabeth repeat after me... I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." I said

"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Annabeth stuttered, still unsure.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt."

Annabeth repeated the lines and stared at herself as she glowed with a silver light.

" welcome my dear sister." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice " you are now part of the hunt!"

**So what did you think of that second chapter? please tell me in the reviews and PM me if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go!**

**-iamnemesis**


	3. Broken beyond repair

**Hey guys and dolls I have great news! every Sunday I will be updating hunting for revenge and every Thursday I will be updating revenge of the dead di angelo! and soon I'm starting a Sherlock fan fiction with my friend crazydarkness so look out for that soon ( oh and by the way we are killing off every single character! so prepare to have your soul destroyed! )I forgot to do the disclaimer but I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Percy Jackson! don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

_Previously on Hunting for Revenge:_

_When Annabeth had finished Artemis said " Very well, Take the pledge."_

_" Ok Annabeth repeat after me... I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." I said_

_"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Annabeth stuttered, still unsure._

_"I turn my back on company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt."_

_Annabeth repeated the lines and stared at herself as she glowed with a silver light._

_" welcome my dear sister." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice " you are now part of the hunt!"_

Annabeth's pov

I stared at Thalia uncertainly as the thought of never seeing Percy again dawned on me, I knew he what he did, I saw it with my own eyes but all I want to do is go to him and for him to tell me it was a mistake and that he loved me. But that will never happen and if it did there is not much I can do now.

I ran out the tent as fast as my legs could carry me and every thought of Percy gave me a new burst of energy, his sea green eyes and his messy, raven black hair almost covering his eyes. She stumbled over something small, after getting to her feet she looked back at what she had tripped over.

Oh gods. It was Percy's bead necklace. Oh gods. she stared blankly at it before picking it up and staring t its newest addition, a little silver owl, heart-broken I cradled it in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Thalia's pov

I caught up to her and found her on her knee, her head buried in her hands.

" Let it out Annabeth. . ." I said, my voice impossibly soft

Annabeth let out a sound between a sob and a whimper before she was aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. " scream if you have to Annabeth. . . " I said as Annabeth let out a heart-wrenching scream which told of betrayal, regret and sadness and above all, love. I felt like I was invading on a private scene and it made my stomach coil with guilt as I stepped back watching a former warrior have her heart broken by the person she trusted the most, she was broken beyond repair and there was nothing I could do.

finally realizing I was there she screamed on the top of her lungs " GO AWAY!" Before sobbing over the last piece she had of her former life. This is the last straw, I am going to hunt down Percy Jackson and make him pay. loyalty is his fatal flaw, flaw because he is no longer loyal to Annabeth and fatal because He is going to die at my hands, without hesitation.

**So guys what did you think of that chapter? tell me in the comments!**

**-iamnemesis**


End file.
